


You'll Always Come Back To Me

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Packie, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heteroflexible Niko, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansexual Trevor, Trust Issues, heteroflexible, heteroflexible Michael, makeups and break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael starts to develop slight feelings for a certain European gangster that just so happens to be Packie's ex. Trevor doesn't approve but he lets Michael do as he pleases. Trevor knows that Michael will always return. Packie and Niko start talking again and working together to make the relationship work again and so does Michael and Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Come Back To Me

It all started with Michael asking for someone to help them with a heist. Lester agreed to Michael's pleas and instructed for him to give him some time to get in contact with someone.

Lester had called for Michael to come over to meet the new crew member at his place. Michael obliged and found himself walking briskly up to Lester's porch. He barely had to stand there a second before Lester unlocked the door for Michael to let himself in.

Michael turned the corner to see Lester with a pouting European man. Michael thought that the guy was pretty handsome. He felt a very familiar feeling pooling in his stomach. He knew that he was a little funny only a little. He googled what he could be and felt that what best fit him was heteroflexible. He knew he loved the hell out of women and he would never turn down a very hot woman, but every now and then a man would come around and make him question his sexuality.

''Uh, Hey Lester.'' He says still looking at Niko.

Lester turned his computer chair around and said,''Hello Michael. This is the guy I've been telling you about. Niko meet Michael, Michael heres Niko.

Niko walked up to Michael to shake his hand.

''So what is it that you need me for Michael?'' Niko says his face flat.

Michael,''A uh bank robbery. You okay with that?''

''Sure! I have robbed a bank before. It'll be a breeze.'' Niko shrugged with confidence.

''Good! After we finish setting everything up you will get to meet my partners kay?'' Michael said with a smirk.

Niko smirked back,''Kay.''

Lester looked on dumbfounded and then awkwardly turned away from them,''Ooookay...That got weird.''

Michael and Niko ignored Lester's comment and continued to stare each other down, as if ready to fight at any minute. Why they were so tense Michael would never know.

Lester decided to break the silence,''So nice weather we're having today.''

Niko scoffed and rolled his eyes,''Well if that is all for today. I will be on my way.''

Michael only stared at Niko's eyes, it was if you could see the pain and experiences that Niko suffered through just by staring at his eyes. Michael was curious. VERY curious about Niko and his past. He seemed very interesting.

Then he remembered something, someone to be precise,''Do you by any chance know a guy named Packie?''

''Packie? How do you know him!?'' Niko demanded his shoulders tense as he looked at Michael suspiciously.

''Uh well a kid named Packie works for a friend of mine and he talks about a guy named Niko a lot. I was wondering if that was you.''

Niko blinked and looked down, it seemed like a very sensitive topic and Michael nearly apologized but was cut off by Niko saying goodbye to Lester and leaving. Michael sighed,''What the fuck?''

Lester sighed as well,''I expected as much, Niko is very closed off and is suspicious of a lot of people, especially men. Plus, he and Packie have a long history. Or so I heard.''

''Oh. Michael says looking downward. Michael left and drove all the way to Trevor's house. Packie was usually there on Tuesdays. Michael desired to learn more about Niko. He just needed to know more about him.

When he parked outside of Trevor's house and stepped out of the car he heard his friend scream,''AYE! MIKEY!''

Michael rolled his eyes at his obnoxious friend and said,''What's up T. Is Packie here?''

Trevor's face fell,''Well fuck you too!''

Michael sighed,''C'mon, I didn't mean it like that and you know it.''

Trevor pouted,''Why? Ya didn't come here to see me?''

''Ugh Trevor not this today.''

''He's on the couch.'' Trevor said his usual frown back. Michael walked into the trailer with Trevor right behind him. He sat next to Packie and said,''Hey Packie, Haven't seen ya in a while.''

Packie nods,''What up Mikey, everything aight?''

''Yeah. Just. I had a few questions about someone.'' Michael said sheepishly, his cheeks flushed.

''Oooh is it about a lady?'' Packie says smirking.

''No no no no it's nothing like that!'' Michael denied.

''Then why ya blushin'...Are ya trying to ask me out on a date? Oh Michael I didn't know you felt that way about me.'' Packie said sarcastically.

Trevor laughed and Michael shooked his head,''No I-I wanted to know more about Niko. I met up with him today and he was very...distant.''

Packie's jaw dropped in shock before he shook his head,''Are you trying to get with Niko? That is my...''Packie stopped himself,''I'll text you about all of that shit but anyway. He is very distant because his life was hard as fuck. He was the only person I confided in. He is very very sensitive but he hides it with a face of stone.''

Michael blinked and nodded,''How do I get him to open up more?'' Michael asked looking perplexed.

''Aw you really like him don't you?'' Packie asked chuckling.

Michael blushed deeper and looked over to Trevor who was staring at his beer bottle as if studying it, his eyebrows furrowed. Michael chuckled at that and then looked back at Packie. He made sure to whisper,''Sorta.''

Packie's eyes lit up and Michael made sure to damn near yell,''Only for heists of coarse! Heists! Yeah.''

Packie chuckled,''Awww.''

Michael's attention was put back on Trevor when he heard his friend slam his beer bottle down loudly. Trevor cleared his throat and stood up,''So about the drug trafficking eh?''

Packie looked over at Trevor,''Oh yeah! Um I'll pick up the stuff for ya boss. And I'll remember to text you about your crush Mikey.''

Michael blushed and denied it with a wave of his hand. Packie left laughing. That left Michael and Trevor to sit there awkwardly. Trevor seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. Then he spoke up,''Uh, so about this Niko guy...'' Trevor mumbled looking down at the floor.

Michael laughed and shook his head,''What? You really think I have a crush on the guy? Seriously T? C'mon!'' Michael says laughing. Trevor chuckled too looking up at Michael tenderly. Michael had seen this look on him before. The air suddenly became thick Michael felt the need to change the subject entirely,''Um I'm about go back home T.''

''Why?'' Trevor said suddenly jumping up,''You don't have to, I have some free time from work Mikey. Uh we could go to the bar and play darts.''

''I really should go.'' Michael says inching towards the door.

Trevor gripped Michael's arm pulling him back on the couch.

''What the fuck T!?'' Michael yelled.

Trevor said,''Why not spend time with your buddy? You know like good old times.''

Michael's phone rung and he pulled it out of his pocket only to have Trevor fucking throw it across the room. Michael's jaw dropped,''Trevor man you're acting fucking weird! You better not have broke my god damn phone!'' Michael tried to get up and get it but Trevor pushed him back. Something was wrong.

''Let me get up man! It's probably Packie.'' Michael says annoyed.

Trevor ignored him,''Let's go out for drinks.''

''What!? Why!'' Michael screamed.

''Please.''

''Why!?'' Michael screamed again.

''Just please Mikey.'' Trevor says giving him puppy dog eyes.

''Ugh fine. But why'd ya have to throw my phone?''

''Wah wah wah! Shut up bitch.'' Trevor says pulling Michael off of the couch.

They spent the night out at a bar, dancing around like lunatics and getting tipsy as fuck. Michael had a lot of fun. Man Trevor really livened him up! Michael had forgotten how happy Trevor had made him. He felt much happier after spending time with his bestie.

After the two finished dancing, Michael sat down at a table letting out a sigh. Trevor sat down next to him,''Aww C'mon ya fat fuck, one more dance?'' Trevor pleaded. ''No Trev. Give me a minute.'' Michael answered.

Trevor whined and snaked an arm around Michael's waist. Michael awkwardly looked around the bar when he felt Trevor squeezing his side gently. ''Stop bro!'' Michael says pushing him away lightly.

Trevor didn't let go and only put his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael finally gave in,''Oh you big baby.''

A few days later Lester had gathered everyone to discuss their upcoming heist,''Okay so Niko for this one we want you to be the get away driver. Sorry buddy. Next time we'll have you as a gunman. Michael already knows his position so...Trevor you will be Michael's support, basically we need you to cover Michael and take out anyone that tried to harm him kay? And Franklin you are Michael and Trevor's cover. You will cause a distraction and have your rifle ready from a far away distance understood?''

Everyone nods. Niko says,''Is there anything else I can do?''

Michael turns to him,''You can be my cover as well if you'd like to. But make sure that you get us a giveaway car and then dispose of it after the heist kay?''

Niko shrugs,''I can do that.''

''Good! I am very thankful that you decided to join us Niko!'' Michael says with a grin. Trevor scoffs and rolls his eyes,''I don't see why we couldn't use chef to be honest! He is much more trustworthy. We barely even know this guy.''

''Shut up Trevor.'' Michael says shaking his head.

Trevor growled and pouted. Franklin blinked and said,''I kinda agree with Trevor man.''

Michael jumped up and started talking over his protesting friends,''Okay Lester so when do you want us to be in position huh?''

Trevor scoffed,''Always trying to take control and run away!''

Franklin could definitely sense the tension.

Niko says,''Well if I am not wanted I could just join another crew.''

''Please do.'' Trevor says flatly.

Michael turned to Trevor,''What the fuck? You don't have to leave Niko it's all cool. They are just not comfortable with change okay? We are not switching around crews right now! SO SUCK IT THE FUCK UP T!'' Michael roared.

Trevor jumped up and roared back,''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Niko only looked on chuckling at the scene. Lester sighs,''Uh I am so sorry for this Niko they are...Emotionally unstable. Well I'm going to call this meeting to a close.'' With that Lester left to his office.

Michael turned his attention to Niko,''I was wondering if we could hang out some time?''

Niko stood up and shrugged passively,''Sure let me give you my number. I don't have many friends in Los Santos. I keep to myself ya know.''

''I can tell.'' Michael answered,''And I don't blame you.''

Franklin got up and said,''I'll Holla at ya'll.''

Trevor quickly replied,''Where ya goin'?''

''Home.''

''Well that's no fun homeboy! You sure you don't want to go to the strip club or get something to eat?'' Trevor asked.

''Maybe another time. I'll text you when I'm free man.'' And with that he left. Michael and Niko had finished exchanging numbers. Trevor left but not without glaring holes at Niko.

As soon as Trevor left Niko asked,''What's that guy's problem?''

''He's always super grumpy. You'll get used to it haha.'' Michael smiles,''Well call me anytime to hang out or whatever.''

Niko nodded and the two men went their separate ways.

Michael was sitting on his couch watching an old black and white film when his phone rung. He picked it up to see a text from Trevor.

Trevor: I'm at mad u.

Michael: Why? What did I do now.

Trevor: When can chef join the crew? Can he next time?

Michael: Yeah sure whatever. I'll compromise.

Trevor: Wha is the real reason u asked taht dude to join our crew? U ain't fuckin him are ya?

Michael: OMFG NO!

Trevor: Better not be.

Michael: What does it matter to you anyways. I can do what I want.

Trevor: ._.

Michael: You're being weird as fuck T. Weirder than usual.

Trevor: No I'm not. I'm jus lookin' out 4 u.

Michael: Looking out for me why? I can handle myself!

Trevor: ._.

Michael: What the fuck does that face even mean?

Trevor: ...

Michael: Are you giving me the silent treatment?

Trevor doesn't answer so Michael just puts the phone down shaking his head in dismay. He continues to watch his movie until his phone notifies him of a new message. Michael picks up the phone and sees that Trevor has written a big ass paragraph and prepares himself for the worst.

Trevor: Mikey. I love you. I fuckin' love you. I don't want to see you in pain. I know how emotional you are. You like to pretend to be stoic but I know that you are sensitive. We are both sensitive. We both feel pain so deeply. You always fall for people that are going to betray you. Is it to stop the pain from hurting you as much? Is it so that you will already expect them to betray you? I noticed that you run away from loyalty. Are you afraid of that loyalty being broken?

Michael's jaw went slack. What the fuck? This was the last thing that he was expecting. Trevor made the text damn near poetic. Michael felt his heart clench. Maybe he did fear loyalty. He knew he had deep trust issues and so did Trevor.

Michael: Um. Maybe T.

Trevor: Be careful with that bastard eh?

Michael: Mm-hm.

Trevor: So you are gonna try to fuck him?

Michael: No T!

Trevor: Mm-hm. Just stay safe okay M?

Michael: Okay T.


End file.
